


Ruin and Mending

by Voruto_Son_of_Boruto



Series: Hashimada Bigbang 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: HashiMada BigBang 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto/pseuds/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto
Summary: Hashirama loved Madara. Even as Madara threatened to destroy their mutual dream, even after Madara had died, even on a battlefield decades after both of them were supposed to have died--Hashirama still loved Madara deep in his heart.





	Ruin and Mending

Hashirama loved Madara. Even as Madara threatened to destroy their mutual dream, even after Madara had died, even on a battlefield decades after both of them were supposed to have died--Hashirama still loved Madara deep in his heart.

 

This is what brought him and his dear friend (oh, he wishes that he could call him his lover!) face to face in the Pure Lands. Madara, looking at once like a wizened old man and at the same time like the child he once was (they both were), stared warily at Hashirama. Hashirama could only smile.

 

“Madara, my dear friend, it has been so long!” Hashirama exclaimed.

 

“We literally just saw each other,” Madara snapped. Hashirama faltered. When had his beloved friend turned so bitter? His friend continued, “Also, we haven’t been friends in a long time Hashirama, so cut the shit.”

 

Hashirama froze, his smile weakened, and he slowly stepped closer to his old friend. “I was hoping that we could start over, Madara.”

 

Madara’s frown deepened. “After what I did? After all that happened? I literally just tried to shatter out dream--for the past few decades--!”

 

“--But I forgive you!” Hashirama interrupted, “And I want to apologize for my actions too!”

 

Madara froze and it took him a minute to catch up to Hashirama’s words. “ _ You _ want to apologize to me?”

 

“Of course!” Hashirama moved further into Madara’s space, “I didn’t listen to you! I didn’t listen to my own feelings about you!”

 

“Your  _ feelings _ about me?” Madara scoffed, “You made those clear when you stabbed me in the back.”

 

Hashirama winced. “I-I made many mistakes Madara. I...I cannot make an excuse, but I did not value you like I should have. Madara, I truly love you.”

 

Madara looked like he was about to argue, but then absorbed what Hashirama had said and his mouth snapped shut, then opened again. “You,  _ you love me _ ?” Madara breathed. Hashirama moved closer to hug Madara and his friend collapsed into his arms with a sob. “I missed you so much Hashirama! I did try to make it work… I really did… after Izuna died, I just couldn’t stand the happiness that he missed out on…”

 

Hashirama only squeezed Madara tighter. In his soul, Hashirama knew he would never let this man go again.


End file.
